Genesis
"You're right Revelation, it's not about us. It's about never letting anyone fear loneliness on the battlefield. We all fall sooner or later, but we swear to shoulder their pain and rise up together. Never forget that Revy, especially when I'm gone. " -Sonny =The Pilot= WIP Completed Missions: PACYOA "Operation bullet hell" GM: Light Tim (15 PTS) PACYOA "Thirst for Glory" GM: Lt. Lykken (15 PTS) Personality Cheerful but also stern on those he's tasked to protect and mend. He seems to be cheerful and witty in combat but reserved when unsuited and awaiting orders at HQ. He tends to analyze people and problems in silence while trying to formulate ways of fixing/helping them out of their predicaments. While his stare can look intimidating or aloof, he's always listening and is ready to respond to your conversation. Appearance At 6 feet 4 inches tall he's known more for his facial scars and slightly sardonic smirk in combat. He wears a white gaucho hat and a slightly tattered hooded white poncho adorned with the Green Initative Medical Division symbol on the back when not in combat. Otherwise he will don normal medic apparel when in medical operations. Relations & Allies NA at this time =The Suit= The Genesis MK1 armor is a medium bipedal hybrid of avian and aquatic design. It's body resembles a cape gannet with the colorings of a red crested crane. This is shown by the body having a sleek design for divebombing into aquatic environments with a pronounced but hard beak to break the water upon impact. Upon submergence it's wings fold behind the pilot and accentuate fins similar to that of the exocoetidae family (flying fish). This allows for rapid movement underwater and can be used to breach the surface of the water to resume flight. Gills on each side of the suit's neck supply oxygen for long treks underwater. It is also equipped with sonar that it uses to scan and assess threats underwater or undetectable to visual senses (like invisible objects or extreme darkness). Suit Crunch Name: Genesis AI: Revelation >Medium Suit >Faction: Green Initiative Medical Division Combat Medic 200 PTS Medium Class Default Stats Dex: 3 Dur 3 Pow: 4 Rec: 4 Spd: 5 Str: 2 Faction: Green Initiative Medical Division Combat Medic: Skill Heroic Rescue You may spend an AA to move double your normal speed towards an injured ally and roll an immediate healing attempt. If their size is equal to or lesser than your strength, you may spend an additional AA to drag them up to half your move speed. 3 turn cool down. Perks +1 SPD, +1 REC, -5 Dex Bonus to dodge and parry +5/-5 tech bonus to heal. Add your REC when preforming healing actions Flaws: +/-5 Hack penalty. -5 COM to all non-EMP Weapons. No Ranged Weapons from: Explosives, Tier III or Higher. Flamethrower. Restrictions apply to drones Body types: Hybrid 190 Bio 180 (+6 Rec -1 Dur) Aquatic 160 (Free Fins, Gills, Sonar +1 Spd) Avian 140 (Free Flight, Hawkeye, Nightvision +2 Spd -1 Dur) Suit AI Engineer 130 (+/-5 to all Tech Rolls, +10 to all Combat Roles) Interface Brainwave Harness 120 HUD: Suit Status 120/Free Advanced Suit Status 115 Hawkeye 115/Free Nightvision 115/Free Sonar 115/Free Comms Radio Transmitter Free Weapon Helion Lance Rifle 95 Defences: Heavy Shield 70 Plasma Shield 60 Shield Link Bulwark of the Weak Upgrades: Uplift 50 EC 1-II 40 Medkit Free Storage Free Repair Kit 30 Collapsible 1 25 Power Transfer 20 Armor Plating (+1 Dur)10 Crimson Capacitor (+2 Pow -1 Rec) 0 15 Points From Bullet Hell Solar Panels (+2 Rec) -10 Rapid Reload -15 (On Helion Lance Rifle) 15 Points from Thirst for Glory (-15 Pts/Aegis Nanite Capsule) Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:Green Initiative Medical Division